


Children of the devil

by Escritora2Aliasfox



Series: Family's more than blood [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora2Aliasfox/pseuds/Escritora2Aliasfox
Summary: Crowley has some trouble and the Winchesters have to deal with it.Also, kids. Cause that's what they needed.right?





	1. Sand and blood

Sam and Dean woke up startled with the banging at the door.  
Who could it be? Not many knew their hideout…  
“Fuck!” Shouted Dean when he opened the door, gun in hand, and Crowley came in, very pissed off, with a dead body on his arms.  
A girl’s body.  
“FEATHEERS!!” he was shouting as he went.

He was all red and angry, and he walked carelessly downstairs, leaving the corpse on one of the tables. Sam had to step aside hurriedly for him to get through. Dean run up to him, only to be ordered around. “push this into the wound” Crowley turned around and kept calling “FEATHERS! WHERE ARE YOU?” Sam had to get off the way again, and tried to help dean with the wounds.

He had been left wondering ‘press… in wich one?’ the body of the girl looked like a goddamned human, bloddy strainer… but with the wholes all messed up. More than stabbed she seemed to have been ripped apart with knifes, in several points. Which was a pity, because the lady was young (abouth a few years younger than Sam) and pretty, with a perfect nose, and long dark-brownish hair… she was still wearing a ripped sports bra and leggings, and one running shoe.

Her face was nearly intact, one deep wound across her cheek and cheekbone…  
She was all covered in blood and still some… sand? Crowley kept calling for the angel, loosing his goddamned patience “WHERE IS THAT ASS-FUCKING ANGEL!!?”  
Dean made a silent half-prayer and Cass was there. Crowley turned to him with all the rage of a not-too-distant tornado. “Where the fuck where you…?!” Cass was making one of his faces again, so Dean just jumped over it, and graved him from the coat, put him in front of the table.  
“Fix it” he said, to make things simple. Crowley shut up as fast as he run up to the table, and saw the angel’s fingers touching the girl’s forehead. He seemed to be holding his breath.

But nearly one minute passed by, and nothing changed. Castiel took his hand back and then stated. “I can’t” Crowley had to react to that.   
“what you mean you can’t? don’t you have healing powers?”  
“She is dead. I can not heal a wound out of a body which is not functioning anymore”   
“…but… but her… I…!”   
“she’s gone, Crowley” Dean looked at him calmly, like he was talking to an actual human. “Im sorry”

Crowley’s gaze seemed to get lost, and fell from their faces to the dead girl in the table. He moved a hand to caress her, but in the last moment doubted, and left it on the table.  
Dean felt so odd, like the situation was getting to him and it just didn’t match with the character of Crowley there. Actually thinking it though he should be furious: this was a dead human in front of him, and obviously it was Crowley’s fault. He cleared his throat and tried to lighten the mood, and get some answers.

“so, why do you care so much? Did she know something?” Crowley was still looking down.  
“no”   
“she’s very pretty… maybe you where playing too rough with her? You’ll have to find another bitch…”  
“she’s my daughter!” Crowley snapped at him, still angry. Dean fell silent. And, after a moment, Crowley looked back at her. “…you can not get her back?”  
Castiel looked at him with his condolence expressionless-face, still, titled to the side.  
“no”  
“why not? You got Dean here back”   
“that was different”   
“how?”   
“I had a mission. I was more powerful, and I knew where Dean was. I do not know where she is… she was not human”

This words hit Crowley in the face. He seemed to have an outburst of rage. He hit his fists in the table, and a wave of energy pushed away all of the chairs. It also washed over the dead body and Dean and Cass, who gave a step back. Sam tripled back and nearly fell to the floor.

A couple of beats passed by, and Crowley turned away from the table. He walked across the place, and served himself some wisky which had not been there before.  
The brothers waited, and when nothing happened, they looked at each other, and at Cass.  
Castiel remembered the last time someone had to comfort a supernatural and depressed being, and he had been the one to have to embrace a nude, weeping cupid.   
So he banished, before the brothers could say a thing.

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes and exchanged a series of gestures and bitch faces, and then, discreetly, played rock paper scissors.  
Twice.

Dean pretended (very awfully) empathy when he carefully approached the demon from behind. Crowley sighed and drank what was left of the wisky on his glass.

“I… didn’t know you had… kids…?”  
“is not my KID” he growled  
Dean breathed deeply. “then who’s it?”  
Crowley sighed again and rolled his eyes. He then turned around.

“I had a son once. It didn’t work. Awful, actually. But later on, it turned out he could be useful to me. So I thoug… well, for next time…”  
“next time?” Crowley looked at Dean like saying ‘what? You don’t get children at the groceries store?’ Dean looked back and forth and raised a finger pointing at Crowley, holding back a punch.  
“explain”  
“next time, I tough, I should have a plan. I don’t have sex with humans that often. But if one happens to get pregnant…” Dean was rolling his eyes now, hoping he never had to have this conversation “…then I should take good care of them”  
“oh and you did an explendid job” Dean gestured towards the corpse in the table  
“what I meant” Crowley was using his ‘I speak slow and loud ‘cause you’r stupid’ voice. 

“is, I provide them with what they need, and someone else does for me”  
“that is not parenthood” Sam spoke up “that’s just sponsoring”  
Crowley rolled his eyes, again “no, really? I ain’t got time for kids. Got an important job…”  
“yeah, but if you need a hand you just call one of them and they owe you” Scowled Sam.  
Crowley lifted his glass to him “exactly”  
“and if they get hurt you just pay the burial” continued Dean, hands on his hips.

Crowley shook his head angrily “that was not supposed to happen! You know, i… someone did it” he spoke with rage. “Someone went after her, to harm me”  
“so you care for your kids?” Dean wanted to clarify  
“is not that moron! An antichrist is a powerful being. And even if I was not using them, they are MINE!!” Dean made a shocked face. “whoever did this, they are going against me, as a king. As a ruler. It is a case of traicion! They are my bastard heirs, after all.”

“uh” Dean breathed out. “serves you right” he turned around and walked back up.  
“are you taking her away or we have to burry her as too?”  
“Dean, we’ve been through this” said Sam “an antichrist, is powerful, but that doesn’t make them evil. This is innocent people, kids, even. Getting hurt”  
“exactly!” cheered Crowley  
“it wouldn’t happen if this asshole didn’t… BREED them!”  
“I don’t! …it just happens. You know, …sometimes…”  
“JUST!!...” Dean breathed deeply “just go ok? I am feeling sick already…”  
“oh, but you have to help me”

Dean opened his eyes very much. “really?”  
“yes. Moose said it. This is innocent people getting hurt. This is your job. You need to find the one who did this”  
“FUCK NO!” Sam slapped dean gently on the abdomen, and gave him a bitch look.  
“what would you do for us?” Crowley rolled his eyes, again “if I must… maybe I could put one of them to your service? After all, I may loose them if I don’t, and I am not using them right now…”  
“ok, one thing first. Stop saying ‘use them’ you’re making me sick…”  
“well. You do need all the help you can have, right? We have a deal?”

The boys took a moment. “okay. I aint gonna kiss you” Crowley finished his second glass of wisky. “There’s no soul on the chessboard. A handshake will do”  
“no it wont” argued Sam “I don’t trust you”  
“ok, then” Crowley appeared inches from Sam’s face, and kissed him. It was just a peck, but dean nearly threw up.


	2. Guess my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley fetchs his bastard while the brothers investigate the scene of the crime

Two brothers and a demon appeared at the beach, in front of a small, elegant house. It was nighttime.

“It was hellhounds” he said “more than one, probably…”  
“how do you know?” asked Sam.  
“I always leave one of my best dogs watching over my kids. If a hellhound killed her, they first had to kill mine”

Dean closed his eyes, resisting the mental image of an innocent child getting ripped apart by several monster dogs.

“asshole” he muttered, walking into the house.  
“what?” Crowley really seemed to not notice what he said this time.  
Dean entered the house. He lit the lights and looked around. It was all tidy and clean.  
“doesn’t seem to be signs of a fight… specially for a hellhound attack”  
“I found her in the beach. My dead pup too. I think she was taking a walk”

Sam looked at him “She was wearing leggings and a sports bra. Maybe she did footing or something”  
“pity…” murmured Dean, thinking of the poor, cute girl… and then using a more professional tone “if she was killed in the beach, then we won’t find anything. The water must have wiped it away”  
“yeah, probably. Still, you are investigators, right? Investigate!” Crowley made a gesture of his hand, like he had better things to do. Sam wanted to say something… but what?  
“just stay close, ok? We will be over soon, and we’ll need to get back”

Crowley shook his arms “whatever” and helped himself to the kitchen.

There, he looked around, wondering if this girl would have inherited any of his tastes, or he should just materialize some…

There was a blue windmill, quite similar to one he had held not long ago, posted by the open window.

Sam and dean walked around the house and peeked into any paper they could find in the drawers. In the process, they saw many pictures of this girl, smiling, with friends and family.  
Fuck. They tried to finish fast and find Crowley. …but he was not in the house.  
They found him in the beach, for some reason.

“No clue of what happened. But really, being daughter of yours, that is no surprise”  
Sam tried to be calmer “Crowley, I am sure you know… well, some suspects?”

Crowley kept staring at the black water “too many to count. Some are still loyal to Lucifer and don’t like me for a king. Some of them are in disguise as my followers… can’t really tell”  
“So. …You said you had more… bastards? We should get to them before anyone else does and maybe… warn them?”

Crowley broke into laughter. He kept laughing while the brothers looked at each other, and then calmed down.  
“My kids ...well. They don’t know about… my job”

The Winchesters, both looked at him in shock

“they don’t know about supernatural stuff? None of them? You where not even… using any of them?”  
“No. And I don’t plan on having ‘the talk’ with any of them. Let alone all at once!”  
“so what do we do?”  
“I don’t know you… MORONS! Just do your job. Paint a symbol on their house or something!”  
“look this is your mess so if you don’t…” Crowley shut him down with a red-eyed look   
“we have a deal. Don’t you test my patience”

And he let them alone in the beach.   
Not even a clue which one.

Crowley had to cancel one of his meetings that afternoon. He hoped he could finish this soon, before he had to cancel another one.  
And he materialized in front of a large, expensive looking mansion in Cambridge.  
He entered without minding the lock, and found a butler walking up to him.

“Excuse me sir” he said, as polite as he could to a possible intruder “can I ask what brings you to visit…?”  
“Oh, she didn’t tell you?” Crowley said “where is she? I had an appointment”  
“she’s on a trip, for her work. She won’t come back on a few weeks, sir”  
“oh. Well she is a vary bushy woman isn’t she, she probably meant to send you a note or something and it got lost… I came for the girl”  
“oh. Can I ask…?”

But Crowley ignored him, and walked in like it was his house. Before he could cross one door, it was open, and a little girl was standing there, looking back at him.

“hello” she raised her hand nicely.  
Crowley gave her a could-be-disgusted smile “hello… are you ready, miss?”  
“ready for what?”  
“for the trip mamma had planned for you while she was at work, of course… didn’t she tell you?”

The infant shook her shoulders.  
“she doesn’t tell me much” she said “sorry. I am not ready. Where we going?”  
“sir…!” the butler tried to interrupt, but Crowley lifted his hand, and he suddenly felt quite numb and confused.

“that is a surprise. It will be a few days, so go fetch your things… only the indispensable. Come on, go”

She was a good girl, and run up stairs without complaining. Crowley turned to the butler.  
“if the girl’s mother asks… say her godfather came for her”

Dean had to call Cass for them to get back to the bunker. They where just there when Crowley appeared again. He had a little girl by the hand.

“Hello, boys” he said “Now you listen. I have to work. I will be back soon but you have to stay with this too, so be nice and anything you need you ask them”  
She nodded.  
“Crowley what the…” all three looked at him “…heck. What is this”  
“it is jour job, squirrel” Crowley reminded him again “I have mine, and I am doing my part. Now this is…” he turned to the kid “sorry, what was your name?”

She frowned at him “guess it” he took a moment  
“pardon?”  
“if you can’t remember my name, then you will have to guess it” she said.  
And the brothers raised their brows, and awaited his answer.  
Crowley gave her another grossed-out smile.  
“Guessit. Beautiful name. Boys, take care of her while I’m busy, ok?”

And he left. The kid looked around, wondering how did he get through the door so fast without making a noise. Then she looked at the closest Winchester (Sam)

“That is not my name”


	3. Demonic?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's children are just children

“So. …I did not forget your name. what’s it?”  
“Cassidy”  
Dean made a tired, funny face “of course”

Sam and Dean got the little girl to a room in the bunker.  
She didn’t complain at any moment, eyeing everything like this whole situation was common to her.  
Then, they asked her if she was hungry, and guided her back, and into the kitchen.  
Sam made her a sandwich, and Dean contemplated her while she ate.

She had shoulder length hair, dark and straight. A pointy nose and fair skin.  
If one looked closely, and knowing Crowley, it could be said that she had some of his facial features… but she was still too young, and her features were like those of many kids.  
Maybe she would grow to have Crowley’s jawline and brows, or…  
Well, those eyes looked like his, but darker.

But, above all that, she was mostly human. A normal human kid.  
“So, you know that guy?”  
She shrugged.  
“dunno” and kept munching.  
“he was a friend of your mom?” asked Sam, cautious, seeing Dean’s half-alarmed reaction.

“He’s one of my tutors, I think”  
“So you have more tutors like him?”  
“Some. They stay with me or take me to places when mom is not home”  
Dean took a moment. “So they are like babysitters”

Sam gave him a bitch face, but Cassidy didn’t seem to take it personal.  
Se though for a moment, and then shrugged again.  
“yeah, I think” Dean snorted.  
“so what’s the difference? I didn’t have any”  
Casiddy munched while thinking.

“a babysitter plays with you, and helps at home, sometimes… Tutors don’t play with you. They are more Serious and they like doing boring things”

Dean laughed, but Sam seemed melancholic.  
“Do you see your mom very often, Cassidy?”  
She denied with her head. Dean decided it was best to change the matter.  
“well, if you want you can watch some TV, ok? No babysitters today”  
She seemed suddenly happy and spoke with half-munched sandwitch in her mouth.  
“I love My little pony!! Do you have it?!”  
Dean paled. Sam expected his reaction.

“I… don’t know… go figure it out!”

Cassidy jumped of the chair and run in search of a TV, and just like that, left them alone.  
She was a lot like a normal kid.

This time, Crowley appeared in Mexico.  
There was a lonely road, and dust as far as the eye could reach… except for a lovely little house, with a nice, wide garden, and a white fence.  
There were dogs trotting around, some chickens, and an old van.

Crowley walked up to the fence, and before he could cross, someone came from inside, alerted by the barking of the dogs.  
It was a girl of Sam’s age. She was not who he was looking for.  
“excusme, miss” casually, smiling “Is your brother home?”  
She denied with her head.  
“He is no longer here. Did he get in any trouble?”  
Before Crowley could think of an answer, an older woman came out and pushed her inside.  
“You have nothing to do in here” she spat to the demon "go away” 

Crowley glared back, keeping his smile. “Oh, I’m going nowhere. You and I have to talk bushiness”  
“There is no bushiness for you here. Never again. Get away from my house!”  
“If you don’t want it the easy way, we can do it the other way” Crowley crossed the little door of the white fence, and the dogs dared not even bark.  
“No, wait!” The lady stopped him, and turned to her daughter.  
“you leave me speak with this man alone. Go to the town, drink something…”  
Her daughter refused, but the mother insisted and she ended up taking the van.  
Crowley walked up to the door of the house.

“Lets speak quickly” she said “my husband will be home soon”  
“oh, fancy. You did prosper fine… so, where is the boy?”  
She avoided eye contact “I do not know”

Crowley repressed his anger “We had a deal”  
“You lied to me! The deal broke”  
“You have your fancy house, your healthy daughter and a nice husband. You have the perfect life you wanted. Now were did my son go?”  
She repressed tears. “he was not pure! He was… wicked. There was something… evil in him! And it grew stronger! I raised him up in the good ways. And he pretended to be good but he grew wicked!”  
“Were is him?”  
“you gave me a demon child! And you told me it was fine, he would be normal, you would not even come for him… and… he…”  
Crowley’s eye lit in red. He was out of patience. He held the woman by her arms, strong enough to bruise.

“what was demonic on him?”  
“no… i…”  
“Tell me! What powers did he have? What did he do that was scary?”  
She trembled.  
“I took him to church every week… and made him pray every night… and then suddently he turned away from it… and then…”  
“what? What happened?”  
She shook her head, tears in her eyes  
“Tell me now and I will leave you alone forever!”  
“He liked boys…” she cried weakly “He would spend the night with boys and corrupt them… he…”

Crowley performed the mother of all eyerolls.  
HUMANS!  
Here he was thinking the boy may be a powefull creature and it was just a case of homophobia… wich caused him to loose track, of his bastard, IN SUCH DELICATE SITUATION!!

He let go of her, and spoke softly again.  
“My dear, you alarmed me. I though it may actually be important. Now, now… any idea where he might have gone?”  
She kept wimpering.  
“Please Dalia!” Crowley urged her with a more demanding tone.  
“I do not know… my husband was… very angry with him… he… he sent him on his way…”

Crowley breathed deeply, and walked out the door. He stopped to speak over his shoulder.  
“You know, luv. Been gay is no real reason to go to hell. Trust me, I know. …Abandoning your child, otherwise, just may be” He said. And Left.  
He didn’t really know if Dalia would end up in hell or not. But as a demon, the seed of doubth was a good way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue in Mexico... i wanted to put some spanish in there... but it was complicated. So i just left it in spanish. Think that they where speaking spanish but it all is translated ToT


End file.
